Bocah Konoha Main Iklan 2!
by Cantik-Chan
Summary: Ini adalah lanjutan dari 'Bocah Konoha Main Iklan' yg pertama! Tapi..yang ini para ceweknya loo..baca aja ya...CHAP 2 & 3 dah ada!
1. Chapter 1

BOCAH KONOHA MAIN IKLAN 2

BOCAH KONOHA MAIN IKLAN 2!!

Hai!! Ini merupakan lanjutan dari 'Bocah Konoha Main Iklan'nih…Baca yaa….en' so pasti ga boleh lupa untuk REVIEW!!

Tapi, kalo yang dulu itu para cowok, sekarang para CEWEK lo!! Tenang aja, yang cowok pasti saya munculin kok!!

Dan,disini pairing nya itu adalah….. NejiTen, SasuSaku, SaiIno, NaruHina !! (maaf ya, ShikaTema nya ga ada…soalnya si Shikamaru mau dipasangin sama siapa?? Kalo sama Temari ga mungkin kan??)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hai sodara sodara sekalian!! Boleh ngga gue ngenalin diri?? Nama qu tuch Haruno Sakura, ato biasa dipanggil Sakura (dah tau!!) Gue tuh asli dari sini, Desa Konoha, tempat yang nyamaaannn…banget…..Gue juga salah satu murid dari Jiraiya Entertainment Education ini yang bisa ngeluarin bakat terpendam gue, yaitu akting!! (chuih!) Gue juga punya banyak temen, yaitu Ino, Tenten, Hinata, juga para cowok yang..aduh gusti…keren buangetz!! Gue juga diem-diem naksir niyh..sama seseorang, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke!! Orangnya keren lo….hihihi…

Gue juga mo ngenalin lu sama sohib gue yang baek…banget, yaitu Yamanaka Ino. Dia ini nih sebenarnya cantik, cuman kasian, dia nggak laku banget. Sampai akhirnya….takdir mempertemukan Ino dangan Sai, cowok yang menurut Ino keren, padahal tuh anak sebenernya bejat 'n munafik banget tau ga(maaf ya bagi fansnya Sai)!! Eh, guyz, tau gak ya, dia ini juga pinter akting loch!! Tapi, dia jauuuhhh…lebih berpengalaman daipada gue!! Hihihi…

Nah…ini dia neyh….gue juga mau ngenalin Tenten sama lo-lo smua…..dia ini adalah satu dari cewek terseksi disini…hehe..(ih….Sakura nih gimana sih??)Tapi jangan salah, pengalaman aktingnya udah banyak banget loh!! Tapi…dia sih banyakan maen di iklan yang banyak berantem-berantemnya gitu…..jarang banget dia tuh maen iklan yg ke-cewek-cewek-an kayak gituan(bahasa apaan tuh??). 'N yang aneh dari dia tuh yaa….masa sih, dia mau pacaran sama orang yang (kayak) banci kayak si _Hyuuga Neji _ itu?? yang menurut si Tenten tuh ganteng, alim, keren, hebat blablabla….Tau gak ya…mereka berdua tuh sering tampil dalam 1 iklan loch!!

Dan terakhir, Hyuuga Hinata. Dia ini sifatnya tuh..pemalu abiz tau ngga! Dan dia tuh kalo malu-malu..pasti suka ngemainin jarinya kayak apalah gitu…Lalu..kenapa eh kenapa..pertanyaan satu ini yang belum kudapetin jawabnya..yaitu…Kenapa Hinata Suka Naruto?? Trus..kata si Hinata sih..dia pengen kayak Naruto..pantang menyerah!! Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal pengalaman(gaya amat ngomongnya..) dia itu sama kayak aku, 'n kalo akting sih….lumayan lah…meskipun sering grogi terus di depan kamera..ceilah…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

" Oi Sakura, sini deh!!" teriak si rambut pirang.

" Apaan seehh?? Huh elu ini, gue lagi ngomong sama pembaca, diteriakin sampe budeg!! Huuuuhh!! " gerutu si _Pinky Haired Girl _(hihihi..)

" Hai Sakura!! Lagi ngapaen neyh…." sahut rambut Mickey Mouse (siapa sih? Tebak donkz…)

" Oh, Tenten. Gue lagi ngajakin Sakura jajan nih…" balas 'si bule dari Konoha' alias I – N – O

" Eh, lu jahat be-ge-te sih..ngga ngajakin gue….gue ikutan ya…" rayu Tenten.

" A…anu…aku juga ikutan ya…." Sahut si pemalu (tau kan??)

" Yo, ikutan gue aja!! Eh Sakura tadi lu bilang kalo lu lagi _bad mood _kan?? Emangnya napa sih? " tanya Ino.

" Gue sebeeellllll…masa kita udah 3 jam..bayangin….3 JAM kita nunggu disini, tapi Jiraiya belom juga dateng!!" gerutu Sakura sampe bibirnya tuh…monyooong…sampe 10 senti!!

" Sakura, bibir lu tuh, ngikutin Shikamaru ya?? Entar lu bisa dibilangin 'melanggar hak cipta' tuh!!" seloroh Tenten.

" Hak cipta apaan??"

" Itu tuh, masa lu ngga tau sih?? Katro amat lu. Hak cipta yang itu loohhh…yang dipatenkan sama Shikamaru…yang kalo orang monyong sampe 10 senti tuh yang boleh Cuma SHIKAMARU tau ngga!! Bodoh banget…"

" Masa??"

" Ah, itu tuan Jiraiya sudah datang!!" ujar Hinata sambil nunjuk sama itu tuh…Ero-Sennin alias Pertapa Genit alias Jiraiya alias blablablablabla….

" Anak-anakku yang cuantik dan imoet…."

" Ikh!! PERVERT!!"

"…sesuai janji saya…"

" Janji Joni kali…." Celetuk Ino, disambut dengan tawa cewek yang lain..

" Emangnya nama saya Joni?? Ya udahlah…sesuai janji saya, kalian akan syuting untuk iklan produk-produk TERKENAL!! " kata Jiraiya.

" Yaahh…..guru, kita kan barusan mau jajan nih…." Sahut Ino. ( yeee…ketuleran si Choji kali, mikirnya makan trus!!)

" Bah!! Macam mana pula kau ini!! Kita sudah mau syuting, tapi kau berpikir jajan terus!! Bah!! " kata Jiraiya dengan gaya khas orang Batak!!

" Bah!! Ayo kita masuk!! " hyeeyyy….ini lagi si Ino…malah ngikut-ngikut…

" Ya anak anak, ini saya berikan kertas, yang berisi iklan-iklan yang akan kalian mainkan!! " ujar Jiraiya.

Pada mau tau nih, isi kertasnya?? Nih dia….('n komen para cewek tentunya…)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura : Pink 'n Chic t-shirt ( Eh?? Lumayan juga nih, ikan baju..hehehe..)

Ino : 'Sassychique' pewarna rambut ( Kenapa sih….gue main di iklan yg berhubungan dengan rambut terus?? Bosen deh…)

Tenten : 'Girlie' Senjata 'n aksesorisnya ( Wah..iklan senjata lagi nih. Semoga Neji ngeliatin aku di TV…_- mikirnya Neji mulu..-_)

Hinata : 'Cutezcha' hair accessories ( Um….iklan aksesoris rambut. Boleh juga nih..)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

" Kalian sudah lihat kan?? " kata Jiraiya.

" Uuuudaaaaahhhh….." seru 4 cewek itu males.

" Nah, di iklan ini, kalian harus beraktingnya yang Girly ya!! Jangan tomboy gitu deh!! " kata Jiraiya lagi.

" Oke deh!! " sahut mereka berempat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura : Hai Cantik-Chan!!

Cantik-Chan : Hai juga Sakura!!

Sakura : Eh, eh, yang muncul pertama kali siapa sih??

Cantik-Chan : ( huh, nyebelin banget sih) Kamu!!

Sakura : Akyu yah?? Waw, makacih buanget yaw!!

Cantik-Chan : (langsung lenyap karena ga tahan ngeliatin Sakura)

Sakura : Caaantik Chaaaaaaaaaaaannnn!! Tuungguuuuuu!!

Cantik-Chan : Oya, lupa nih, next chapter : SAKURA: PINK 'n Chic T-SHIRT !!


	2. Sakura: PINK 'n CHIC T'SHIRT

BOCAH KONOHA MAIN IKLAN 2

BOCAH KONOHA MAIN IKLAN 2!!

Hai!! Maaf ya kalo saya ngupdet ceritanya lama!! Soalnya..hehe…masalah internet lagi niyh..tapi, sekarang, baca aja nih, chapter 2!! And, dont forget to review!! (ceilah..gaya amat!!)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

CHAPTER 2: SAKURA: 'PINK 'n CHIC' T-SHIRT!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

" Zrssssshhhh……"

" Huh…akhirnya… sudah selesai!! "

Eits…suara apaan tuh?? Suara orang nyiram bungakah ? Bukan!!

Suara para pemadam kebakaran memadamkan api?? Bukan juga!!

Tapi….tapi..

ITU SUARA SAKURA LAGI ABIS MANDI!!

"_Ket : S : Sakura_

_IS : Ibu Sakura_

IS : Sakura!! Cepetan dikit dong mandinya!! Ibu juga mau mandi niiiih!!

S : Iye buuu…..ini juga mau keluar….

IS : Aduh naaakkk…cepetan….jam 12 nanti ibu mau dateng ke arisan ibu-ibu nanti…

S : Halaaahhh…arisan lagi…arisan lagi….sekarang kan masih jam setengah 11…oya…IKLAN GUE!!

IS : Iklan apaan ??

S : Iklan aku loh buuu…cepetan deh…ibu mesti liat sekarang juga!!

IS : Lho, Sakura, ibu kan mau man..

S : Ahhh…mandinya nanti aja deh!! Sekarang liat dulu iklan aku!! – **sambil nyeret** **ibunya tuh** ….**tapi, tentu aja nyeretnya masih dalam batas normal..**-

IS : **- kasian, hampir babak belur diseret sama anaknya sendiri **– Iya…iya, tapi jangan nyeret ibu dooong….

S : Upsss…maafkan bila ku menyeeee…retmu… (nyanyinya kayak lagu 'Ayat Ayat Cinta' yg 'maafkan…. bila ku tak sempurna' itu lho…)

IS : Udah ah!! Mana iklannya??

S : Nah, itu dia bu!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

Sfx : jeng jeng jeng……tralalala…Pink 'n Chic T-Shirt!! ( sfx apaan tuh??)

_Ket : S : Sakura_

_Sa : Sasuke_

_P : Penjual baju ( cewek nih…)_

S : - **jalan-jalan, sambil clingak-clinguk ga jelas – **Mmm….Sayang….ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan….

Sa : Iya, kamu mau kemana??

S : Aku mau beli baju untuk pesta, jalan-jalan…mmm…banyak deh!!

Sa : Tapi, tempatnya dimana siyh?? Jangan jauh-jauh ya, chayang!!

S : ITU DIA!! Pink 'n Chic T-shirt!!

Sa : 'Paan tuh??

S : Masuk, yuk!!

_Setelah mereka berdua masuk ke toko itu…._

P : Selamat datang!! Mau beli apa, mbak??

S : **- lagi bisik-bisik sama Sasuke nih - ** Wahhh…penjualnya ramah banget, ya!!

Sa : - **sama, bisik-bisik juga ke Sakura - ** Iya. Sekarang cepetan, mau beli apaan neh??

S : Aku mau beli ini, itu, ini, itu, blablabla…tralalalala…pokoknya yang banyak deh!!

Sa : Nggak takut bokek nih??

S : Nggak tuh!!

P : Oh iya, mbak. Untuk setiap pengunjung yang datang pada jam 7 pagi sampai jam 10 pagi, maka akan diberikan diskon 30 loh mbak!!

S : Sekarang masih jam….9!! Berarti dapet diskon dong, jeng??

P : Ya iyalah…masa ya iya dong??

S : Wah…pemirsa di rumah..selain penjual tokonya ramah, lucu pula!! Dan, bisa dapet diskon loh!!

Sa : Harganya murah-murah banget nih chayang..ayo deh, cepetan!!

S : Nih juga bentar lagi kelar kok!

P : Harganya Rp. 250.000 mbak!!

S : Wah…murah banget!!

Sa : Lho?? Padahal, dia kan belinya selusin tuh..murah amat…nanti tasnya malah jebol lagi!!

S: EGePe. Nyang penting bisa syopink, eh shopping deh!!

P : Iya loh, disini, selain harganya murah meriah…kualitasnya gak usah diragukan lagi deh!! Top Markotop deh!!

S : **-jalan ke ruang ganti- **

Sa : Udah belom nih ganti bajunya?? Haduh..cepet dikit deyh…

S : **-make baju baru tuh..sambil te-pe (tebar pesona) sambil mamerin tuh baju- **Top abiz deh!! Nyaman banget bajunya!!

Sa : Ayo deh..kita pulang!!

" _Huh, Sasuke…Sasuke…. Belagu amat tuh gayanya.. XL(e__**X**__tra __**L**__ebay) banget sih!! " _batin si Itachi ngeliatin adeknya di TV dengan muka bego 'n heran. ( jauh banget langsung ke Itachi!!)

S : Pokoknya…kalo pengen beli baju yang bagus..beli nih disini..PINK 'n CHIC T'SHIRT!! Bajunya bagus, kualitasnya top, harganya murmer (murah meriah) lagi!! Inget yaa!!

TING!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

S : Tuh kan bu..iklanku bagus kan??

IS : **- dalem ati: Kamunya emang bagus, Tapi, yang rambutnya mirip 'chicken butt' tadi** **XL bgt sih!!-** Nak, sekarang jam berapa ya ??

S : Jam setengah 12…

IS : UAPPAAA??

S : Loh..loh..loh..kenapa bu??

IS : **-langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dengan kecepatan cahaya!! –**

S : **-sweat dropped- **Huh….ibu ini gimana sih?? Kayak arisan itu penting banget …

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

Ino : Halo Cantik-Chan!!

Cantik-Chan : Halo juga Ino!!

Ino : Oya, besok giliran aku yang tampil loch!

Cantik-Chan : Masa sih, jeng??

Ino : Ya iya lah…

Cantik-Chan : Oke deh..next chapter : INO : 'SASSYCHIQUE' PEWARNA RAMBUT !!


	3. Ino: SASSYCHIQUE PEWARNA RAMBUT!

BOCAH KONOHA MAIN IKLAN 2

BOCAH KONOHA MAIN IKLAN 2 !!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

CHAPTER 3 : INO : 'SASSYCHIQUE' PEWARNA RAMBUT !!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Ket : I: Ino_

_MI : Mami Ino_

MI : INOOOOOOO…KESINI DULUUUU!!

I : Udah deh mi….ga usah teriak sampe 120 desibel lagi…kebiasaan amat sih…

MI : 120 DESIBEL, 120 DESIBEL. Emangnya tau apa kau tentang itu??

I : Yeee..Ino kan belajar Biologi di sekolah mi, bahwa suara diatas 55 desibel itu akan menyebabkan PENCEMARAN SUARA tau!!

MI : Halaaahhh…sok pinter kamu. Ayo cepet deh kesini!!

I : Iya…iya mi…Oya mi…bentar lagi..ADA IKLANNYA INO LOH MI!!

MI : Nah..itu…itu…Ino juga teriak-teriak tuh….125 desibel pula

I : Iiiihh mami!! Kan Cuma beda 5 desibel aja kok!! Udah ah, tuh dia iklannya Ino udah muncul!!

MI : Masa sih??

I : MAMIIII!! Masa ga liat sih??

MI : Ooo..itu dia!! Wah…mami harus cepet-cepet nonton nih!!

I : -dalem ati : _yeee…si mami, Kayak orang katro aja sih!! -_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Ket:_

_I : Ino_

_S: Sai ( ciehhh..ada Sai nih!! )_

_Hs: Hair Styler_

I : Hai jyenk…akyu mau natcha rambut nich, natchanya yang bagyus yach, jyangan syampe, rambut ai jyadi tcambah jyelek because of you!!

Hs: Yaelah jeng, hare gene..masih bergaya kayak si **Cinca Wowra Ciel **ituh?? Cap Cay deh!!

I: Maaf mbak, bisa diulangi lagi??

Hs: **Cinca Wowra Ciel, **tauk!! Huh!!

I: Yah…nih Hair Styler katro banget ya?? Masa, nyebutin nama artis aja ga tau sih??

Hs: Yaelah…nih orang..telminya..kebangetan deh …maksud saya tuh…**CINTA LAURA KIEHL **tauk!!

I: Iiihh…syapa tuch jyenk??Ooohh…iya iya, artis Indonesia yang logatnya tuh 'Gado-Gado' itu khan?? Yang bibirnya..Waduh…TeMon (Tebel 'n Monyong-**maav ya bagi fans Cinta Laura!!- **) itu khan?? Yang…

Hs: Aaaah….udah deh jeng!! Jadi nggak tuh rambut buat diutak-atik??

I: Ya iya Lah…Mulan Jameelah, masa Ya iya Dong, Mulan Jameedong! Oya, nyang pasti, pake pewarna rambut….(sfx: jreng jreng jreng…) merek SASSYCHIQUE!!

S: - **yang entah dateng darimana, ngibas-ngibasin rambut-dengan-gaya-sok-narsis-nya – **Liat nih jeng…rambut akika…. Bagus khan?? Warnanya cocok abis dech sama wajah akika yang yahud!! Pake 'Sassychique' juga loch jeng!!

I: Wah…rambut kamu keren banget!! Make Sassychique khan?? Yang warna apaan tuh??

S: Warna _Goldy Brown _nih!! Mau coba, ya, jeng??

I: Mau..mau!! Tapi, kalo aku warna _Yellow Gold _aja ya!! Gayanya yang kayak **Cinca** **Wowra** tadi loh, ya!!

Hs: Oya jeng, pemakaian Sassychique ini praktis banget loh jeng!! Cukup 15 menit, rambut mbak pun jadi keren 'n mengkilap abiz!!

Narator ( yang entah muncul darimana) : 15 Menit kemudian…Rambut nona Ino (chuih!) berubah menjadi sangat…

I: CANTIK!!

S: Wah..iya yach!! Cucok abis sama wajahnya!!

Hs: Ya udah deh…selain praktis dan cantik hasilnya, Sassychique ini dijual dengan harga murah lo!! Yaitu, Rp. 1500,- per bungkusnya!!

I: Murmer banget!! (tau kan murmer tuh apa??)

I & S: Pake nih..'Sassychique'. Untuk rambut kesayanganmu yang pengen tampil lebih gaya!!

Hs: Dan jangan lupa, harganya murah abis loh!! Makanya, kalo pengen mewarnai rambut…

I & S: Sassychique, pilihan yang tepat!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

MI: Astaga..Ino…kamu cantik banget tadi!!

I: Iiihh..Mami. Mami muji ato nyindir sih??

MI: Ya jelas muji kamu dong nak!!

_Kreeettt…_

I: Hiii..suara apaan tuh??

MI: Yeee...tu mah suara pintu neng!! Papi pulang!!

PI (Papi Ino a.k.a Inoichi Yamanaka) : INOOO!! MAMI!! PAPI PU..

I: Udah ah, Pi!! Mau bikin kuping kita semua jadi budeg, nih??

PI: Kita?? Ino aja kali, papi enggak!!

I: Huh, papi nggak beres deh!!

PI: Ga beres apanya?? Nih, papi beliin 'Sassychique' buat kamu dan mami!!

MI: Oya pi, tadi barusan kita ngeliat iklan Sassychique, yang pemerannya Ino loh, pi!!

PI: Oh..gitu ya?? Jadi matching nih sama barang yang papi beli!!

I: Hehehe..iya juga ya pi!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tenten: Halo author!!

Cantik-Chan: Halo Tenten!! Panggil aja aku Cantik-Chan!!

Tenten: Iya deh..Cantik-Chan. Aku besok tampil di iklan bareng Neji loh!!

Cantik-Chan: We-Te-eF?? Bareng Neji?? Cieeehhh..Tenten…Cie..cie..suit..suit…

Tenten: -**lagi blushing nih..- **Iiiiihh…Cantik-Chan jangan gitu dong….

Cantik-Chan: Uuu..maap…maap..kuchu-kuchu…jangan nangis dong..anak mama…

Tenten: -**udah ga blushing lagi- **Heh!! Emangnya aku anakmu apa??

Cantik-Chan: Iya deh..iya..

Tenten plus Cantik-Chan: Jangan lupa, next Chapter: TENTEN: GIRLIE:SENJATA 'n AKSESORISNYA!!


End file.
